


Missing the Dirty Memories

by rockstarlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Football Player Louis, Harry in Panties, Kid Fic, Lingerie, M/M, Smut, Top Louis, housewife harry, kind of vanilla sex?, they give the kids to relative to do the do, well hardly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockstarlarry/pseuds/rockstarlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have barely had sexual contact since they started having kids. All they want is alone time and they get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing the Dirty Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody. This is my first time writing smut and I know it isn't as good as I hope. I'm like practicing so it isn't a biggy. I would like to warn you it is a bit short at first cause I was scared but it'll melt by the end. 
> 
> Also I don't own one direction. This is completely fiction. And enjoy the story

<3

 

Harry was many things ever since he met his 5 foot ni— 5 foot 7 love of his life. He was a proud spouse of his successful husband, a yoga guru, a mummie of 6, a sideline 'cheerleader' at many of Louis' games, and well a provider of pleasure in the bedroom.

 

Only that hasn't happen since baby number 5 was born, which was almost months ago. I mean yeah, they had quick hand jobs or blowies once in a while but it was never that ecstasy they both receive at the same time. Most of the things they did intimate was lazy and was so fast it only lead to a weak orgasam. Harry could tell that Louis was itching to get his hands on him but it never got further then requiring hands and mouth. Harry even misses the rimming he use to get when they were still young and kidless.

 

But don't get Harry wrong he loves his kids so much it hurts. But it seemed like a sixth sense that baby number 6 had. When Louis even has a thought of taking it further by reaching for the condoms and lube it's interrupted by a semi static cry of the baby monitor next to their bed.

 

And boom it's back to being a parent again.

 

It's been so long since they touch properly that Louis' given up and won't touch Harry as much anymore. He'll give a greeting, goodbye and goodnight kiss and that's it. But Harry wants more. Tries to get a touch, a feel but they baby monitor goes off and it's back to square one.

 

And it was just that one night where Harry was tired of it. He had to get his man in the bedroom something other then sleep or he would explode. And not in the good way.

 

\--

It's a shining and bright morning when he gets a phone call shrilling throughout the large bedroom. Not wanting the kids to wake up he makes his movement quick and press his finger firmly on the the answer button when he's still face down in the mattress. He hasn't even opened his eyes, keeping then shit as he picks his phone off the nightstand holds it his hair where his ear is suppose to be.

 

"Tomlinson-Styles residence" his groggy voice mummers.

 

"Papa it's me, Lizzy" a familiar sound voiced from the phone, making Harry's eyes bolt open from his sleepy trance. He shoots out from the sheet and tucks his wild hair out of his face and behind his ear.

 

"Elizabeth! Oh finally you answer my calls. " Harry's voice is still gravely, sounding as if he had something in his throat.

 

Wish he did have something in his throat.

 

He doesn't even have to turn to see Louis not even in the bed and a lovely little note he leaves. It's been a routine for Harry anyway.

 

"M'sorry, but I was busy with refurbishing my house. We still have to paint the room for little Rose so we only have a couple of minutes till Michael gets back with the paint."

 

Harry smiles into the phone knowing that his eldest daughter has a hand her tummy and a matching smile. He's so elated to be a grandfather and so is Louis.

 

"Hmm how is my little grand daughter doing?"

 

"She's got dad's attitude for sure. 'S a nasty little kicker at the worst times." She complains with a tone admiration. Harry can practically see her rubbing the big bump. It makes Harry smile with glee.

 

"Oh a female football player, more of a reason for Louis to be more protective." He replies.

 

Elizabeth giggles in response, adjusting the phone that's between her ear and shoulder. "So what's up papa?"

 

And oh. Harry did call her all those time for a reason and its almost like vomit coming out when explains without any sort of filter. Holding in his desperation and feeling towards the whole situation. "Well as you know me and your father have a bit of a dead on our sex lives-" he bluntly tells "since all the kids and like his work schedule-"

 

"PAPA!"

 

"I know I know please don't shout. We literally haven't touch each other properly. I swear Lucas has hearing of a dog and I honestly don't feel like dealing with his pissy fits this early in the morning and I'm sorry for asking I just me and your father aren't as active anymore and the kids and his work and-" the piles and piles of problems spill out of his mouth.

 

"Dad please calm down. I'm okay with it. Just was a little surprise is all." She reassures.

 

But Harry doesn't stop. "It's just I don't really trust anyone with our kids for a babysitter and you know hour Ally has that condition from playing on that swing set and Louis has the stupid mind thinking in to busy for sex coz out kids and it's becoming unhealthy and-"

 

"Just calm down papa. Just tell me what you need me to do."

 

Harry leans over scans the websites written on a notepad that sits on the nightstand and swallows the lump in his throat. "Well I was wondering if you could tell me what I could do to spice things up and also to take the kids up to uncle Liam's for a few days."

\----

 

Louis' practice must have been the most stressful part of his job in football. Other then the actual playing. I mean he knew what he was getting himself into but that was before him and Harry started to have kids. It was a year after he got signed into the team and Harry was being his natural dorky self before the pregnancy started to take affect.

 

His mood be so confusing to Louis. He wants him in one second than threaten to kick him out the next. Louis didn't know what to do with Harry. The only thing he could think of was to contact his mum. But he never got to when Harry's actions got worse. It was when Harry started to throw up everything he'd devoured that, Louis knew something was wrong. He thought the worst when the nurses wheeled Harry into another room as Louis stood in the waiting room. It took a very long before the doctor came out with a clip board. He took Louis in the same room Harry was in. He had his IV in and the blankets up to his chin. Even when Harry is taller then him he can always look so small.

 

The doctor explain to them Harry was fine and asked a fine questions. All the questions were answered and the doctor's face raised into a smile. He called in a nurse who walked in with a machine. The machine turned out to be a ultra sound and on the screen, which Louis thought it was a cancer tumor, turned out to be their first born, Louis Jr. And ever since then they just kept having them. Baby number six, Louanne, is suppose to be their last. And Louis honestly hopes for it.

 

He loves his kids to death but sometimes they do get in the way of their fading sex life. It started out as a routine in the beginning but the more kids means less sexy time. He only have up with setting the mood because he think it'll get Harry irritated with need from something they can't finish. He'll wait if for the touches if he needs to. Harry always has a lot on his plate, with the kids and house chores. Louis thinks taking care of His needs seem selfish. He's tired of the quick or hardly there touch he gets from time to time.

 

He promises himself to at least get Harry and himself a week break for them touch and love and fuck hard.

 

He closes his eyes at the thought of Harry's body. The soft milky skin he's bitten multiple times. The endless torso he runs his tongue and lips over and over again until Harry whines for more. And don't get him started on those thighs of his. Those thick thigh that wrap about his body as he pleasures Harry in the best way. He loves the Harry noises he makes. The muffled noises of pleasure he tries to hide from Louis and that makes Louis absolutely crazy. Sometimes Louis positively thinks he can come undone just from hearing the sounds from Harry. Maybe all over his thighs, chest or even that pretty face of his.

 

If Louis ever gets his hands on Harry for the upcoming break he get. He is absolutely going to ruin Harry like he did on their wedding night.

 

It's been a long day of practice for Louis and all he wants to do is come home to his little munchkins and lovely husband. He gets out his car he drove from practice and walks up the pathway to the front door. He looks over to the car in the driveway and sees the minivan singling Harry must be home. He looks at his watch and sees that the kids should also be home but something doesn't look right.

 

He pauses and looks at the lawn and doesn't see Jr's bike messily parked or the football in sight. Not even his twin girls barbies or balls they play with. He then gets the idea that maybe the kids had to clean early and help Harry with some cooking. Yeah that could be it.

 

It continues to walk until he's at the front door with his keys. He unlocks the door and opens it, stepping in and closes it behind it. It's weird how he doesn't hear the excited screams of children or at least a movie playing. In Fact it's completely silent in the house and clean too. Honestly Louis thinks he's stepped into the wrong house. Usually the house sound like a circle with he comes with his kids parading around, chasing each other or playing with their toys. But the silence in his house is so quiet you can hear a pin drop and he hasn't experience in a long time.

 

As he walk further in the house, calling out his kids' names till he hear his own calling from upstairs. It's Harry, knowing that deep rasp anywhere. He goes where the stair are and starts to walk up. "Harry, Do you know where our kids are?" He calls out while walking up the stairs.

 

"Lizzy came to pick them up and take them to Liam's house." Answers back. His voice seems a little shaky.

 

Louis is now at the top of the stair and is going down the hallway Louis furrows his eyebrows with his lip twisting a little. "Why?" He asked as he walks right up his and Harry's room and opens the door. It's dim inside, shades are drawn and only source of light is candles place around the room. The bed is made up completely which he hardly ever sees when it comes to the kids care. He doesn't see Harry anywhere but guesses he's in the bathroom from the bathroom door is clothes with its lights streaming from the bottom. He hear ms some rummaging and sees a shadow from the bottom the door.

 

Harry ignore his question. "Sit on the end the bed." Harry demands from the door, shadow swaying a little from the bottom.

 

Louis is a bit taken back from Harry sudden tone. He does what Harry instructed by sitting on the bed and waiting. "Harry what's this all about?" He questions, very confused by the scenery and Harry lack of answers. He was just about to ask again when the bathroom door opened and suddenly Louis questioned died in his throat and heart started to pump.

 

There standing in the doorway was Harry with a smirk his delicious looking red lips. He has his recognizable glint in his eye and his brown lose curls falling all the way to his shoulders. That couldn't get any prettier even if Harry tried. He lowers from Harry's face and sees that he has a jersey on. With the exact numbers Louis plays with on the field. It's a large  size from the way it fits Harry's body?clinging loosely to his upper half. It look cute on him but adorably sexy. Knowing that on the back of that jersey it says TOMLINSON makes Louis' dick give a small twitch in his trousers. Not only the jersey but bloody fuck those are _panties_ covering his bits, red fucking panties and- _Jesus Christ_...

 

Connected to the panties are the same colored garters and stockings covering and clinging his endless limbs. His whole outfit makes Louis speechless. Harry is literally going to be the death of him. From his chest to his toes, it makes him ache and well up a wanting feeling in his body. He scans Harry's body again with an eyeful of lust and he swear on his life Harry will be the death of him.

 

Louis already pictures his face twisted in pleasure and body trembling to every touch he makes and fuck, Louis is ready. Knowing what's going on he's ready to know what happens next, during and later. All he wants to do is grab his curly haired husband and fuck him senseless on every surface of this house until he feels him for days.

 

Harry's eyes meet his and as if reading his mind his smirk turns into a smile. He sees Louis speechless and thinks it's a appropriate time to giveLouis a twirl of his whole look. "Like it?" He asks when Louis is in his view. Louis stare for a couple of second before nodding dumbly. His fingers twitch, itching for the touch of Harry's skin.

 

Harry smiles brighter, a smile that light up the room, before taking making his way over to Louis, making Louis eye the way he sways his hips with each step. Louis still watches in awe as the beautiful man with curls is right in front of him. He tries to reach for a feel for a feel but Harry catches his hands with his and gently placed them on his slender hips. Harry then climbs on Louis' lap and giggles when he feels his husband's dick start to press right beneath his arse.

 

He grinds down a little on Louis' lap and feels a spark of satisfaction when he's earned with a small grunt in response. "Already hard for me, baby?" Harry whispers breathlessly right into Louis's ear while he rocks a little harder. Louis grips tighter on his hip control a bit of pace but nods nonetheless.

 

"So hard for my princess." Louis whispers as try to hike up his hips to meet Harry's. "So hard for you." Suddenly one of his hands leaves Harry's hip and reaches for his chin to pull down so they can finally kiss. When their lips meet he feels a burst of warmth. Knowing that they are alone with no kids, no stress, and no work to deal with boosts more of a pleasure as their lips start to move.

 

Louis digs his nails into Harry's fleshy hips as soon he feels Harry's tongue force his way into his mouth, wrestling his with Louis' for a playful game of dominance. Louis doesn't have any of it and travels his hand from Harry's chin to the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. He hears Harry moan softly as Louis sucks on his tongue, feeling Harry get more needier as Louis feels his hips start to move. Louis, being the teasing bastard he is, he stills his hips, knowing it will get more of a reaction out of Harry then anything. He's right with his decision. Soon enough Harry gets impatient with Louis from his lack of response and pulls away from the kiss for a second. He push Louis' chest till his back hits the soft mattress. Louis doesn't even get a 'oof' out before Harry's mouth was on his again.

 

They snog for a couple of minutes before Harry pulls away to get a start on Louis neck. He makes a litter of small kisses before he licks on the smooth neck. Louis sighs at the feeling of it, hands traveling up and down Harry's thighs. Harry's lips travels up his neck and up to his ear, giving a slow lick beneath the earlobe.

 

"You have no idea how happy I am to have you like this, baby." Harry whispers as he grinds down. "Have no idea how much I wanted your attention on me or the wanting of your hands on my body." He gives a whimper when he feels Louis's hands on his arse, giving it a squeeze as his mouth attaches to Harry's mouth, tongue going straight into Harry's mouth. Louis pulls his hips closer and he goes deeper into his mouth as He twirls his tongue with Harry's. Licking the roof of of his mouth. Louis starts to pulls away, catching Harry's bottom lip in between his teeth. Harry moans and the sharp sensation and closes his eyes as his hips dig into Louis.

 

"Me too, baby." Louis whispers, releasing Harry's lip. "Missed having my way with you."

 

Harry whimpers as he tries to grind harder into Louis.  "Oh Lou, please fuck me"

 

"Planning on it." Louis suddenly holds Harry in place and flips their positions. Harry yelps with surprised but is quickly silenced by Louis mouth. Harry melts into the kiss and clings to Louis as they start to move up the bed. Once Harry feels pillows cushioning his head. He glides his hands down to tug Louis' shirt. Louis gets the message and it off within seconds and gets off the bed. He does the same with his trousers and makes movements to return on top of Harry but stops.

 

He has to take a moment for what's in his bed right now. A beautiful man with curly waves of hair taking up the cluster of pillows. He sees Harry's skin is flush, bitten lips a beautiful shade of red and his eyes blown. He hasn't seen his baby like this in so long and honestly hopes he will give Harry everything tonight. He crawls back on the bed until he's only in between Harry's legs. He parts his legs a little wider and bends them until his feet are flat on the mattress. Harry cranes his neck to look down at Louis to see what he'll do. He sees Louis smirk as he takes his eyes over Harry's outfit.

 

"How did I get so lucky..." He whispers as he runs his hands up and down Harry's thigh. He has to hold in a groan once he feels parts of the naked skin on Harry's thighs are hairless and smooth. He reaches to push Harry's jersey and see more skin and tattoos. "... With such a beautiful.." He leans down and kisses Harry's right thigh. "Cute" _kiss_ "wonderful" _kiss_ "sexy" _lick_ "and sinful man that's isn't only my husband but the papa of kids." He whispers as he starts to kiss and lick up Harry body. He can hear him whimper with each kiss, especially when he gets close to his hardening cock. Louis smirks as he edges closer but smiles as he passes, love hearing the sound of his husband whines.

Louis chuckles and settles one of his hands on Harry's cock, giving it a squeeze before rubbing it. Harry's whines fade into moans and tilts his hips up to get more pressure from Louis' hand. Louis' mouth makes it all the way to Harry's chest and begins to nip at Harry's nipples, earning the sounds of Harry to rise in volume. As Louis works on his nipples, his hand pauses on to wiggle inside Harry's panties and continue to rub. With skin on skin contact on his dick, Harry repeatedly lifts his hips to  rub against Louis' hand.

 

"That's it, baby. Get off with just my hand in your panties. Get my hand all wet from your cock." Louis says with his hand finally slipping around Harry's dick. It's like a shock of pleasure runs through Harry, making his breathing stop for a second and hands twitch around his grip on the cushions. His eyes flutter close and it honestly feels like the first time Louis' ever touched him. Well literally speaking it has been a while. Harry keens on the touch and starts to fuck up into the hand with more rhythm.

 

As Harry fucks up into Louis' hand, Louis skims his hand under Harry's jersey and lightly touch one of his nipple. He hears Harry's voice waver into another moan as his thrust get more rigid. Jesus Harry seriously can't be close already.

"Oh, so quick to get release huh, princess. I know it's been a while but you know you have to earn it." Louis stops his movement with his hand and Harry erupts in whines, having his hips move faster until Louis pulls his hand away. Harry whines louder and moves his own hand down towards his dick but is quickly cut off by Louis'. Harry glances at him to see a stern face and quickly retreats his hand back to his side. Louis' hand is back on Harry and give him a squeeze before leaning down and locking lips. It's harsh this time as he force through Harry mouth, pulls at his tongue and suck. He rubs roughly on Harry and hear Harry sobs from it, with a twitch of his hips.

 

"Don't make me tie you up princess. Be good and keep your hands still" Louis whispers into Harry mouth and Harry nods eagerly. Louis isn't sure what he is nodding at honestly. The tying up or understandment. "Now take off the jersey and get on all fours. If you do it without touching you'll get a treat". Harry hums excitedly and quickly moved to get his jersey off and into the position. Louis see Harry's muscles twist on his body as he moves into position and Louis can't wait to get his mouth on it. Harry finally get on all four with his little bum left to stick out.

Louis hums appreciatively and moves so he's behind Harry. And Jesus it's a breath taking sight. His tasty- looking bum is bare from the cut off of the panties, looking soft and smooth, meaning he must of took time to shave. And the strain in his thighs makes them look delicious enough to eat plus all the bonus of crimson red lace covering it all in the sexiest of ways. Louis' mouth is on Harry's clothed covered arse before his hands and he moans smooth it feels under his tongue. Harry's breath hitched and his bum juts off even more to get more feeling of that warm tongue.

 

Louis hands make their way up to grip Harry's cheeks, kneading them in his palms roughly before giving it a hard smack. Harry yelps and whine at the same time and starts to babble under his breath. Louis smirks and continues for a good minute before he give one last good squeeze and pulls Harry's cheeks apart to get a good look of his hole. The pink little hole flutters from being exposed to the cold air and Louis unconsciously licks his lips.

"So pretty" he mumbles to himself before he dives in, laying his tongue flat against the hole. Harry is still for a moment before the feeling of sensation catches up with him. His mouth goes slack, forming an 'o' as his arms shake. He rocks his hips back into Louis face only to get a smack on his arse in response.

"Be good" Louis reminds before giving a licking a broad strip from Harry's taint to his hole. Harry makes an unrecognizable sound and fights the urge to push back, reminding himself over and over again to be good for his husband. Louis smirks as he feels his husband strain to not move and starts to lick around the rim wetly, gripping Harry's cheeks for leverage. Harry closes his eyes and whimpers, digging his fingers into the sheets until his knuckles turn white. "Shit...lou ... Pleasepleaseplease" he pleads as he feels the sloppy kisses against his hole. The pulsing pleasure drives him crazy, and that's what Louis wants. He wants his baby to feel what he can do for and to him. Feel that pleasure circulating his body just because of him and only to come just because of him. It almost make Louis come just by the thought.

 

Louis hums at Harry sounds as he makes his tongue stiff enough for it to enter Harry. Harry's eyes snap open and shouts of the sudden level of new please. "Yes yesyesyesyes" Harry mumbles as his thighs start to shake. "Moremoremore pleaseplease....." He continue to babble, feeling the tongue deeper.

 

Louis pulls away from were he was and says "Well since you asked so nicely...". He grins and goes back down on Harry. With his tongue deeper he loses his grip on one of his cheeks and sneaks a finger next to his tongue. Harry moans loudly at how the sudden feeling and arches his back. Louis goes even deeper but not so deep to where his prostate is and repeats the thrusting motions. Soon enough, Louis adds another finger and slips his tongue, using it to suck around the rim ad his fingers start to go faster.

 

Harry gasps and lets out a string of moans that's music to Louis ears. Louis hums against Harry before finally crooking his finger and let's both finger press against it and sucks hard on Harry's rim. The white hot pleasure hit Harry like a wave and lets out a scream of pure pleasure. His hips start to buck and his arms start to feel like jello. His head is thrown back and face is scrunched and it feels like he's in a different place. Harry feels like he's about to come but he holds it. It's so tempting and close to do but he knows Louis would be disappointed. Louis always said that it's plain and simple that he wants to see Harry face to face when he orgasams hard. It's like when it comes to blowies and handjobs Louis doesn't really care. Harry never knew why but it somehow gets Louis going at his finest.

 

"Louis Louis, I'm ....gonna.. gonna-" Harry wheezes out, knowing it's not long before his body betrays him.

 

Louis hears Harry and stops almost at an instant, pulling his fingers and mouth away from Harry. He's breathing heavily and wastes no time reach for Harry's hips and flips him over with all his strength. He turns Harry around and looks at how properly wrecked Harry looks. His eyes dilated and glassy, face is flushed, parted lips bitten red, hair is wild, framing his face into the pillow. Harry looks like a perfect vision and has to be the hottest Louis has ever seen him in months.

 

They stare at each other for what seems like hours, trying to mesmerize every part of bare skin they have felt or tasted in months. Louis then realizes that Harry was mostly looking at Louis's dick with wide eyes. Louis smiles as he sees Harry lick his lips and sits up to reach for it. Louis laughs quietly and pushes Harry back down, causing Harry to pout.

 

"I would enjoy blowjob, love, but this is about you". He whispers, sliding his finger down Harry's torso until he reaches pass the garter and in front of the messy panties. "And those lovely moans that I'd love to get out of you" He rips the panties into two in the from Harry's front and picks off the remains, ignoring Harry complaints. He reaches for a pillow and puts it under Harry, scooting closer and pulling Harry hips to his pelvis, making his cock have direct contact with Harry's hole.

 

"Now I'm gonna fuck you now with these sexy thigh tights and garters and I want you to scream while I fuck you, alright baby? Can you scream my name while I fuck you so good?" He whispers hotly in Harry's ear while he rubs the head of his cock against Harry's hole. Teasing the fluttering hole every time Louis' head makes contact.

 

"Ye-ah ah" Harry moans, gripping the crisp sheets as he pushes his hips to try and get Louis to breach his hole. "Please fuck me". He cries when Louis starts to slide in. He can feel his inner walls clenching around Louis' cock, every ridge, every pulse, every slight movement, Harry can feel it and it causes the most amazing sensation and each inch is swallow by his hole. The feeling the pulse of it getting stronger as it gets deeper makes Harry arch his back to get Louis deeper. Louis' eyes flutter close, missing the mesmerizing hear that stretched around Louis cock. He misses the velvety walls and the clench and unclench as Harry tries to maintain his breath. He misses this so much it's barely recognizable. It almost seems like a new feeling he's willing to explore again.

 

Harry call his name brings Louis out of his thought. Looking down as his husband he see Harry looking dazed with his lips wet and hair fused into the pillow. He opens his mouth to something, pushing the words out like the breath got knock right out of him. "Move. Please."

 

And Louis does just that but with a catch. He grips Harry's thighs and pumps his hips up torturously slow, making Harry groan in annoyance. He knows what Louis is doing. He wants him to beg. Everything in Harry's mind is telling him to resist but fuck.

 

He just really wants to get fucked.

 

Out of complete desperation Harry does the work. He plants his feet and flicks his hips hard when Louis is about to part in. It's like a homerun to Harry as he feels that tingling burst of pleasure travels through his body. He gives a small shout as he grips the sheet harder, enough for the white of his knuckles to show. Louis almost mistaken Harry being in pain before Harry starts pumping his hips on Louis dick, moving faster then Louis' hips. 

 

"Lou...please. More" Harry begs, panting as he takes Louis' dick in fully, rotating his hips in figure-eights. "Want you to fuck me, baby, please" Harry begs. "Pleas-AH!"

 

A sudden hard thrust knock all the air from his lungs. He looks up at Louis to see the glimmer in his blue eyes and shining smirk. Louis keep going with the hard but slow thrusts, while he has his eyes trained on Harry's wide one.

 

"Jesus, I love it when you beg for me, baby". Louis grits through his teeth before grabbing one of Harry's leg and putting on his waist. His hips start to pump faster, keeping the same power in the thrust. Louis grips harder on Harry's thigh as the other one is next to Harry's head, fisting it next his husband's hand. Harry is speechless, mouth still open, shaped into a perfect 'o' with his eyes still trained on Louis. He sees the intensity in those electric blue eye, staring him down like he's a piece meat with overshadow of admiration.

 

"I love seeing you so wrecked, love". Louis huffs out, leaning down until he's inches apart from the other man's face. "Like how your hair bounce as I fuck you and your eyes dilated. Like you're in a sex trance. It's so sexy" Louis says, pulling a preen out of Harry.

 

"Love when you start to gasp when I give it to you harder" he murmurs and does what he says as he starts to slam his hips against Harry's bum. Harry responds with a screams and honestly feels the sheet start to tear under his nails. "Because you're mine and I'm yours, baby"

 

Louis growls and his arm give out when he feels Harry clenched tight around him and goes for his husband's narrow hips, bring Harry's body closer to him as he fuck Harry harder into the mattress. He's flushed against Harry and goes for a kiss but is Harry is quicker, releasing the sheets and onto the back of Louis' neck. He pulls in for a kiss that mostly panting and tongue but it make them both moan and makes Louis go faster. He feels so close to the edge but he needs just a little push.

 

"I'm close. I'm close" Louis pants against Harry's mouth.

 

"M-me too" Harry says and slides his hands down Louis back. Louis hums and knows exactly what to do. He gives Harry one more kiss before he shifts a bit to the left for a better angle and-

 

"YES. YES LOU. THERE A-H!" Harry screams, digging his nails into Louis back. Louis lets a long moan as he erratically moves his hips, feeling the tip of peak.

 

"Ah ah A-h. Yesyesyesyesyes. So close Lou. Just a lit-AH" Harry wails, feeling his body spasm as his orgasam finally hits him. He clenches his eyes such as the burning pleasure takes over his body. His thighs start to tremble and his back start to arch as he comes hard. His mouth opens for a final scream but it's silent. He tries to open his eyes but all he sees is white. It all feels like a blur, as if he's underwater. He a faint rip of fabric, Louis shouting and a sudden feeling of warmth inside him. It's a nice feeling to have when everything start to fade into darkness...

 

******

 

Harry jump as he feels something cool and wet sliding over his tummy and instinctively tries to get away from it when a hand grips his hip followed by a laugh.

 

"Harry it's just flannel". He hears Louis say in a teasing tone.

 

He opens his eyes and is meant when the same room and same husband. He smiles when he sees Louis smiling back and reaches for him. Louis chuckles but leans down anyway to give Harry a long lazy kiss. They separate after a few moments with goofy grins on their face.

 

"That defiantly had to be the best sex we had in a while, huh?" Harry says quietly, looking down at himself and frowns when he sees his garters and stocking completely ripped and destroyed. He looks back up at Louis to see a sheepish grin on his face.

 

"Indeed it was. But not as awesome as its gonna be tomorrow. Or the next day, or the next day..." Louis whispers as he kisses Harry again.

 

This is going to be a very nice week to themselves. It's like they have all the time in the world at the moment. Enough time to to visit all those missed dirty memories.

 

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY. *sweats* that was Remembering the Dirty Memories. I'll admit to myself that other then the crapping beginning and rushed ending, I did a good job or it was something I can tolerate. This is only the beginning of me writing stories. I'm starting to write a larcel fic. Sort of. And I do need a co writer for it also. So if any of hall are interested you can message me. Thanks.


End file.
